Fire emblem: Stories of love
by Aeromenca
Summary: Basically an assortment of lemons, with Fire Emblem characters being the focus here. Now, I feel the first copy was trash, so i have PERSONALLY taken extra time to revise it over, and now you have a MUCH sexier story... and on a side note, i need to finish up old stories in a great, viewer-satisfying way before making new ones. Anyways, enjoy the revised story! (the OC is Robin)
1. Robin and Lucina have some morning fun!

**Welp after editing this fanfic and preparing to replace the chapter with the much improved one, i has this to say: ¨wow, this is shit. But might as well take a broom and dustpan to this fanfic and then re-activate it entirely, adding some new chapters perhaps here and there.¨ Anyways, unfortunately my summer has been over for two months now DX. also my maturity level has very obviously improved, and my writing is sooo much better at this point.**

 **Also, i still haven't played a Fire Emblem game, but i tried the demo for Fire Emblem: Awakening. I must say, i might buy and play through the whole game, anyways!**

 **Enjoy the revised fanfic! ;)**

* * *

Inside Robin's house, in the dining room

Robin, in the kitchen at the moment about to prepare breakfast, and wearing only her night wear, just a yellow emboldened bra, as she wore no panties for reasons nobody knows but Robin herself. She smirked to herself as Lucina descended down the staircase from upstairs, yawning and taking a seat in a dining room chair

Lucina had her pajamas on, consisting only of a blue pair of panties, she, too, slept light, and had some ¨fun doing so recently, but was about to get the eye-opening experience of her life, and from her own mother no less. Robin herself sensed this with her powerful magic powers, and as Lucina was about to call for her breakfast when a little something, in this case a naughty fleeing thought came to her mind. But she caught this fleeing thought, and the wildest morning and then the hardest night of her life would ensue.

"Mom, could I talk to you?" Lucina called out from her chair in the dining room

Footsteps were heard coming from the kitchen, quickly reaching Lucina´s position in the dining room.

In response to Lucina calling for her, Robin simply put her hands on Lucina's shoulders, slowly massaging them as she whispered some seductive words in Lucina's ear

"Now, honey...if you need some help wit..." Robin was cut off by Lucina moaning randomly

Lucina quickly covered her mouth, embarrassed by what had just happened, that she somehow couldn't control. Lucina then smirked and leaned her head back a bit, licking Robins bust, which was bigger than most would assume, just hidden by the power of Robins magic.

In response to the extremely sexual touch, Robin grabbed Lucina's arm and dragged her up the stairs without a word, Lucina reeling from the sudden movement. Then Robin dragged Lucina to Her room, forgetting to close the door as she gingerly pinned Lucina against the door roughly, Lucina blushing almost pink as she saw her mom reveal her true magnificent smirked and moved her body quickly downwards, slowly removing Lucina's underwear, tossing it aside as if it were a worthless piece of trash. Then Robin leaned in slowly, reaching her right hand up and inserting two fingers into Lucina´s tight vagina, roughly fingering Lucina.

Lucina blushed bright red and put her right hand on her left bust, massaging it in a very sexual manner, letting out a moan. Lucina revealed how she hid her true size as well, also by power of Robins magic.

In response to her daughters moaning, Robin sped up her pace, adding her tongue to the mix of pleasure creators, lapping gingerly as if she was a pet lapping up some water, Lucina moaning louder in response.

Lucina placed her other hand on Robin's head, slinking down the door in pleasure, her blush increasing as she also pushed her own mother's head further into her crotch, all in one fluid motion. Lucina knew she shouldn't be doing this, and with her own freaking mother no less, but she couldn't help it.

Robin then removed her fingers, replacing them with her skilled tongue, sticking it straight into Lucina´s entrance, licking slowly at first, but when she found Lucina's juices, and after she got a quick taste, she decided she wanted more. She used her hands to spread Lucina's legs wide, lapping around the inside of Lucina's vagina, tracking down and collecting juices like a military dog find explosives. Robin sensed Lucina's climax coming through her special magic, and went a little harder in a burst of activity, Lucina cumming all over her face.

As Robin finally got to pull away, hearing Lucina panting from the pleasure she just received, she leaned back on her arms, and spread her legs wide, blushing red as well, but never lost eye contact with her child, except for the short moment when her bra covered her eyes. The bra was tossed aside just like Lucina's panties.

Lucina blushed bright red, but wasted no time crawling the short distance over to her mother and then slowly descending her head, which was floating over Robin's crotchal area, never breaking eye-contact. Then Lucina buried her head in Robin's crotch, straight away delving her tongue into Robin's surprisingly wet and tight vagina, lapping up her juices as Robin had, and Lucina, too decided she wanted more.

Robin moaned softly and blushed red, putting her left hand on Lucina's head, burying Lucina deep into Robin's crotch, as Robin moaned softly in pleasure and in naughtiness, knowing who was watching this, she could tell. She trusted her gut and flashed a glance to the doorway, and sure enough, Ike was watching in, blushing himself, his cape and sword seemingly missing. He had a tent in his pants, but rather surprisingly, he said nothing, letting the hot mother-daughter lesbian action unfold before him.

Robin glanced back to her daughter's actions, blushing really red and moaning loudly this time, unable to hold back her pleasure much longer. Robin felt her gut clench, and she grimaced as she came all over Lucina's pretty face, and she swallowed it all, leaning back and sighing in satisfaction. Robin fired a menacing glance towards the doorstep, but Ike was gone. Robin put on her entire pajama set, as did Lucina, before they headed back to the dining room for the usual breakfast.

To be continued...

* * *

 **I am just going to revise this ending author's note, as summer has ended a LONG time ago, and school has been in for two months plus now, so yeah. Also, this story might get a straight up republish, seeing as how crappy it WAS. Google docs is a great way to spellcheck, especially for me since i have a tablet keyboard, and i often make rather silly mistakes due to how fast i type. Oh, and hell yes this makes it easier to pump mah Air Clan fanfics!**

 **hopefully this clean-up effort will be worth my time, and i sense that it will be.**

 **Until next time, Aeromenca out!**


	2. Ancient Reflex!

**only one more chapter here guys, I got to come up with another good idea for a story to post up, like as in run it alongside bravely default-path of heroes. So every other story I'm going to be shutting down. Well, I suppose that this might e gotten me banned anyways...soo...without further almost nagging, here's your ending segment! Enjoy!**

* * *

later on that evening, when all the house doors were locked, the windows sealed, and every possible eavesdropping chance nullified, Robin and Lucina once again went up to robin's room, already in the blunt nude. Robin pinned Lucina on the ground, licking at her vagina whilst fingering the opening. Lucina began the moaning uncontrollably process that comes along with sexual pleasure or intercourse. Robin found Lucina's sweet spot and nailed it, triggering an ancient reflex that causes an uncontrollable cum sequence, and Robin layed down on the bed, hugging Lucina close as they went to sleep, still in the nude.

* * *

 **ok, I know it's once again a kinda cheap ending, buuuut...the two stories that I plan on running for a really long time until who knows when should make up for the lack of other good fanfics. The whole reason I started writing these was to get popular and start writing epic tales of awesoneness. Check out these two stories, follow and favorite if you like them, but at least check them out!**

 **s/11426795/1/Bravely-Default-where-the-fairy-flies-epilogue-modificataion**

 **s/11426839/1/Bravely-default-The-path-of-heroes**

 **Aeromenca out!**


	3. Lucina and Pit s festive smash adventure

**Not all chapters in this story will be strictly fire emblem themed, smash will be featured as well. Happy holidays, and enjoy what should be a hot chapter!**

* * *

The christmas decorations were up at smash mansion, from ribbons above doorways, to the big, bright christmas tree in the center of the living room. Festive spirit was all around the mansion, especially in the smashers. Everyone seemed to be wearing some tye of christmas themed outfit to celebrate the holidays. Mostly just Santa hats were being worn by the smashers, but specifically Lucina wore some extremely hot clothes. And Lucina had been charged with clipping some of the bushes outside the mansion along with pit.

The two were outside the mansion indeed, currently facing towards the mansion. Lucina´s dress cut off just below her waist, barely covering much of Lucina. Unlike what most believes, Lucina does have very nice breasts, they get rid of them in the games since its nintendo and they cant have ANYthing, and i mean ANYTHING that suggests attractive girls, etc.

The night previously, Robin and Lucina went out for a drink, and had their fun at the bar also near the mansion, but what Lucina would remember soon is that last night, she threw off her panties when she got back into her room so she could fall asleep, and never bothered to put any new ones on. Right now Pit was cutting some bushes next to Lucina, occasionallly glancing at Lucina, who he was sure would do something sexy soon.

As he clipped a higher bush, he looekd over at Lucina at just the right time. She currently was bent over, trying to retrieve a bush branch she cut off, and her dress betrayed her, giving Pit the best view possible, also causinghim a boner and a nosebleed. He prompty dropped his clippers, and silently walked over to Lucina, gently pinching her round buttox.

Lucina jumped in surprise, then remembered what happened last night. She then looked at Pit over her shoulder with a smirk, narrowing her eyes in a rather sexy manner.

¨Want some of thsi booty? Lucina asked quietly in a husky voice, swinging her butt slowly from side to side, rubbing Pit´s erection as she did so

Pit responded by silently brushing saside his toga, and bringing out his erection. Then he kissed Lucina´s neck, causing her to shiver and moan quietly.

¨Mmm...fuck me baby...¨ Lucina moaned quietly, as Pit slipped himself into Lucina´s crevice, blushing as he did so

Pit then stood Lucina up, placing his hands on her large breasts, groping them. Lucina blushed and moaned, then hung her head as Pit´s rough treatment ensued.

PIt began to thrust, using Lucina´s breasts as his holdings, tightening his grip on them, and started to pick up speed. Both of the two blushed and moaned as Pit went harder and faster on Lucina. Pit aimed for a bit quieter sexual intercourse, going as hard as he could without making loud slapping sounds. As it was, Pit felt Lucina´s tightness and wetness envoleped his hard length as he slipped in and out of her.

¨Mm...ohh...harder...¨ Lucina moaned as she blushed

Her head beagn to sway as moans escaped, Pit obeying her orders. He went really hard, not bothering to silence the extremely loud slapping sound or silence his heavy breathing. Lucina´s moans were cut into segments by PIts hard thrusting, and both felt themselves releasing rapid pre-cum as they went.

¨Oh my gosh...so tight...ughhhhh! Im getting so horny...¨ Pit whispered as he could hardly stop himself from giving Lucina EXACTLY what she wanted

Lucina moaned in bliss, closing her eyes as her entire face went red. Pit had to close his eyes, as they tightened shut. The pleasure was unbelieveable, especially with the lust the two bore from their hormones showing its face in them.

¨Lust...harder!¨ Lucina could only beg for Pit to give her hard, hard sex, which he happily did

Pit was going so hard he couldnt help but moan aloud in unison with Lucina, and he felt some extremely pleasurable tingling in his penis as he knew his release was upon him. The feeling started to rise up his length as Pit started to feel goosebumps all across his body.

¨I-im cumming!¨ Pit announced rather quietly

¨Me too!¨ Lucina announced her release as well

Lucina clamped down on Pit´s length, and her semen sort of oozed out, accomanied by a gasp and a long, quiet moan. Pit had to slow himself, but not before his length began to twitch involuntarily, releasing semen straight into Lucina. Pit removed himself, collapsing down onto the ground beneath him. Lucina climbed onto his lap, smirking at Pit´s flushed face.

¨That was fuunn...¨ She said with a sexy stare, taking a swab of semen from her vagina and sexily licking it off, eyeing pit all the way

Pit admired the woman on his lap, noting how cute she was compared to the games, looking a lot less fierce, and her hair was longer and scame down more in twintails. Her hair was also tinted more than usual, instead of being navy blue, being turqoise blue. Her breasts are much mroe developed, forcing anyone who wanted to screw her to wrap their entire hands around them. She was taller, about 5 foot 8, and looked extremely sexy in er christmas dress.

The dress was soft to the touch, and was long sleeved, with white cuffs on her neck, wrists and near the bottom. She wore red leggings from her theighs to her boots, made out of the same material as her dress. She also wore a cat hood with a white ball at the center as a headband instead of a santa hat.

Pit found himself being aroused once again, and Lucina smirked as she knew this fact.

¨Youre so hottt...¨ Pit moaned, unable to control his hormones or desires

Lucina blushed, and started to swing her ass, rubbing Pit´s length again.

¨Later, sweetheart...¨ Lucina promised with a wink and a finger silencing Pit.

* * *

 **Probably should be writing more since i have the time and havent uploaded jack sh** for about a month, and since unfortunately i lack game data to continue the second moemon adventure...well, hope you enjoyed the lemon, thinking of making new stories, but first, more conclusion/chaps for older stories!**


	4. Cordelia and Ikes Romance I

**My New years resolution is to update the older stories, which is why stories like Super Mario Bros: Bowser Version and Kirbys Adventure in dreamland have gotten updates after being so forgotten for so long.**

 **Enjoy the FRIGGIN LEMON, FIRST IN AWHILE! And review any story you want an update for. (has to be first published in may or sooner) Enjoy now. ;)**

* * *

In a house somewhere

Ike was suffering from his own hormones. He hadnt realized that lust was a result of these, and as such was suspect to this feeling of great longing. He sat in his room, head hung as he resisted the urge to stroke his penis. The doorbell rang, forcing Ike to walk out the door of his room and to the front door. He saw Cordelia standing there, and he welcomed her in. Ike got a boner as he saw her, her red hair kept long and cute. She looked quite mature, but her outfit...

¨Cordelia...if youre going to wear that...¨ Ike stuttered, laying eyes on Cordelia´s very sexy outfit

Instead of armor on top of a vague t-shirt and then pants, she wore a tank top and booty shorts, and she wore pink fuzzy slippers to keep her feet warm. She smirked as Ike noticed her outfit, her hazel eyes gleaming with a little childish desire.

¨Im not as mature as i look, and neither are you, Ike. Now, i am planning to do something special with you, something ive wanted since i was a little girl..¨ Cordelia stepped into Ike´s bubble, running her finger down his chest

Ike was harder than a stone by now, and he think he knew what she meant, and he was so thankful if he was right.

¨Ya mean...to lay me?¨ He asked, his face a blush

Cordelia smirked, and pushed Ike back, but gently.

¨Oh, is tough ol Ike softening up for me? I think you forgot to add a word to that, but...yes.¨ Cordelia was veyr good at making Ike feel attracted, and this time was no different

Ike blushed red, and was totally not hiding his feelings.

¨Y-yes, you make me feel like im on top of the world, like i can do anything. Every time I lay my eyes on you, i have such desire..¨ Ike said in a small voice

Cordelia blushed herself, and grabbed Ike´s hand, taking him back to his room. Ike himself was only wearing his underpants, as he had stripped down earlier to try and cope with his lust. Cordelia sat him down on his bed, swinging her hips from side to side mesmerizingly.

¨You are SO getting layed...HARD. And i wont tease...¨ Cordelia said as she took off her tank top, revealing she had no bra on, her breast bouncing as the shirt passed over them

Ike took off his underpants and tossed them aside, not wanting to delay any longer.

¨Ive been lust-ridden lately...¨ Cordelia said in a husky tone as she took off her booty shorts, revealing no underwear

Then she hopped onto Ike´s bed, bouncing before landing on her back. She spread her legs wide, not wanting either to be shy here.

¨you wanna go first?¨ Cordelia asked, placing a finger on her lips

Ike responded by immidiately placing his face on her crotch, licking her pussy with his tongue. He didnt wait even to taste it, but began to lick furiously, following his intense lust to the end. Cordelia blushed as he placed his head on her crotch and moaned as he began to lick, as Ike himself blushed. He closed his eyes, slowing down a bit, also leaning his head to the side. Then he snuck a finger inside her crevice, fingering her slowly as he licked her clitoris. Cordelia was in heaven, her face totally telling how she felt, and if that wasnt enough of a giveaway, her crimson blush and loud moans were.

After only a couple moments of fingering, Ike removed his finger and replaced it with his tongue, repeating the same motion. Cordelia threw her head back in response, and as Ike began to lash his tongue about inside of her pussy, collecting the tasty juices for himself, she began to squirm.

¨Im gonna cum!¨ Cordelia warned

Ike only went harder, and was rewarded by having his tongue clamped in place, and the tastiest of her juices fall onto his face. He was released soon, swallowing the cum whole as he removed his tongue and face from her crotch. Ike leaned back on his hands, his rock hard length rigth in Cordelia´s vision. Ike was breathing heavily.

She wasted no time burying Ike´s length in her pretty face, not giving Ike any time to catch his breath. She bobbed her head, eyeing Ike the whole time, and going with force instead of speed, a blush on her face. Ike was blushing and grunting as she gave him the first BJ of his life, and he knew it was a special one for more than one reason. Cordelia took the entire thing into her mouth, gagging on him as she deepthroated his length, Ike letting loose a moan and some pre-cum.

Cordelia knew her sweet, sweet prize was so close, and as a result, took his length out until only the head was in her mouth. She blushed and winked before bobbing her head fast up and down on his length, Ike moaning and starting to squirm in utter bliss, closing his eyes. He moaned and his eyes flew open, his blush becmong darker and covering more and more of his face as he yelled.

¨Im cumming!¨ Ike yelled, then his eyes closed

The flew open again as he came into Cordelia´s mouth, her mouth holding hie twitchy penis steady, and her throat greedily gobbling down his cum. As soon as he was done, she leaned back, then moaned in lust, groping her booty hard and slapping it.

¨Fu-u-u-u-uck meeee!¨ Cordelia´s lust was so strong that her words became broken apart

Ike obeyed as Cordelia bent over so her ass was in the air, her head on the bed cover for Ike. Ike stroked himself to get his boner back and to turn him on further from the WONDERFUL view he got. Then he stood up, easing his way into her pussy, Immiadetely the two blushed, and those did not go away no matter what. Ike grimaced as he forced himself into Cordelia´s ultra tight pussy, also coated with lubricant so Ike could go hard.

Cordelia moaned as Ike picked up his speed, and began to hammer into her tight pussy. She felt herself being violated entirely, and loved every second of it. She gave Ike more reason to show her no mercy, sputtering out dirty talk every so often. Meanwhile, Ike was going hard on Cordelia, using his strength to power into her. It worked well, and both his and Cordelia´s faces were the very expression of bliss.

The sound of flesh slapping against other flesh was soon the co-loudest sound in the room, second only to the combined moans of Ike and Cordelia.

¨Oh yeahh, violate me, violate my very being, claim me as your own!¨ Cordelia told Ike how she felt, and it was true

Ike knew it was, too. And he was motovated to power right into her tight pussy as hard as he could, also picking up decent speed. Their moans were cut into segments by the ferious fucking that was taking place, and limits were close to being broken.

¨Im cumming!¨ Both yelled in unison, right before they came

Ike had to hilt himself to stabliize his penis as it twitched, and Cordelia had to catch her breath from all of her pleasured gasps and her confessions during the intercourse. Once it was doen, Ike pulled out, Cordelia climbing onto his lap.

They stared into each others eyes for a few moments, then shared the most passionate kiss one could ever hope for. It lasted only a minute, but it felt like an eternity. In heaven.

¨I wasnt lying, i really do love you, and i WILL do this again to you.¨ Cordelia promised

Ike smirked, getting an idea.

¨Move in with me so i can see you every day.¨ Ike suggested

¨I will.¨ Cordelia made another promise

And with that, the two fell asleep, Cordelia laying her head on Ike´s lap.

* * *

 **Do the three updates i posted today make up for the lack of fic recently? i hope so, cuz i think that everyone is going to LOVE these. Anyways, review suggestions, sorry if i got charcater traits wrong, havent played Fire Emblem. Also IDGAF about the timeline, so stfu in advance.**

 **AEROMENCA OUT!**


End file.
